


Starlight, Starbright

by Amber_Flicker (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, Sad, Stars, The TARDIS - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, Wishing on a star, blame dA, i don't usually write fluff, it only took half an hour so it is'nt very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Doctor-X-Reader oneshot. You find yourself wishing on a star. and who better to answer than the Doctor? (Even if he doesn't know he's doing it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Starbright

You stood on the balcony of your house, staring up at the stars scattered across the night sky.  
'They're so beautiful,' you thought, 'I feel like i could touch them.' You knew you could'nt, but  
that would'nt stop you from dreaming, wishing... Wishing something exciting would happen.  
Your life just felt so empty, just boring. 'Yes, that's it,' You came to the conclusion, 'I'm bored  
with my ordinary life.' Day after day, the same routine. Nothing ever happened to you, and  
that was a fact. You did'nt even have any friends to talk to. Huh. Another wish...

You sighed. Suddenly, there was an odd noise behind you. But you did'nt bother looking, it  
was probably just your imagination anyway. A click, footsteps, and someone beside you.  
There was silence for a while, then the person spoke.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor."

"Hmm. That's nice." You mused.

"Usually they ask, 'Doctor who?'"

"If you want to call yourself that, who am i to stop you?"

"Ooh, i like you! You're different." He grinned. "May i ask who you are?"

"They call me (F/N)." A slight smile graced your features. You did'nt know who he was, but it did'nt seem  
to matter much anymore. At least this.. Doctor was someone to talk to, and that's what you wished for, right?

"You don't seem too sure about that."

"I'm not sure about anything anymore. Everything's so boring and ordinary. I just don't see the point anymore!"

"So you came out to see the stars." 

"Yes... The stars. I love the stars..."

"True, True... Brilliant things, stars." The Doctor whispered. "Ya think you can tell me what the date is today?"

You looked at him for the first time. Funny, all this time talking, not even looking at who you were talking to. Questionable  
fashion choice, you thought. But his eyes... So much older than the rest of his features. You tilted your head.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm... The Doctor. The madman with a box." He thought for a moment. "Goodbye, Miss (F/N)!" He skipped of towards...  
Wait, that was'nt on your balcony before. Where did a police box come from? He went straight into it, then he and the box  
were gone.

You smiled, turning back to the stars.

"Thankyou."

**Author's Note:**

> Also completely ooc Doctor, I've never written him before! Plus I'm a terrible writer!
> 
> Anyway, feedback please.


End file.
